A Better Love
by Kalkervic5150
Summary: Shikamaru is heartbroken over loosing his first true love, who will be their to comfort him? sequel to: The Night


I'm going insane, i'm a hardcore shika/tema fan but shika/hina is just so damn logical!...plot aside

i read a five page essay on this couple the other day and they have been stuck in my head ever since. If you want a better background to this story please read my story The Night .net/s/4748521/1/The_Night

to read a five page shika/hina essay go to .com/, she is to blame for this . dun hate me lol

R&R please!

* * *

Shikamaru laid on the grassy hill, a cigarette hanging from his mouth. The sky was cloudy and very much gray. It seemed as if the clouds were holding in the rain. Shikamaru inhaled the smoke slowly, he had lost his love. The one troublesome woman that made it worth all the hassle. His desert flower would no longer be around to bug him, hit him, yell at him, hug him, kiss him or love him again. She had sobbed into his shirt for the better half of the night. He dared not let a single tear fall. He had to be the strong one this time. He took another drag and exhaled. He had not smoked since he lost his sensei. The nicotine helped calm his nerves when he had lost a loved one. He assumed old habits died hard. 'I'm never going to find one like her again, I'm smart enough to know that.' He wondered to himself on where he would go from her. Can he really make it through a day knowing that she will never be there to welcome him home again. He will never taste her lips on his and they will never again share their bodies with each other.

Hinata had left Kurenai's house in search for Shikamaru. He was Ai's godfather and he hadn't been their today. Hinata was Ai's godmother, she was Kurenai's most loved student and Hinata loved her sensei. She was the first beside Asuma to know she was pregnant. She promised her that whatever happens that she would help take care of Kurenai's child. She hadn't known about Shikamaru's promise to her sensei till he was in the hospital waiting room with him. Ever since Ai was born, her and Shikamaru became closer friends. They babysat Ai together, they shared the responsibility together and it made taking care of Ai a lot easier. They would have deep conversations on everything from missions to the latest gossip. Hinata found Shikamaru to be a very noble man. He would hold the safety of others above himself. Whenever Hinata had problems with her teammates he would be there to listen and offer advice. He made her feel like a close friend. She wouldn't get the feeling that she was wasting his time like she would get with Shino or Kiba. He would occasionally say how troublesome her problems where but he never stopped listening. When she had stressful days he would be there to tell her how to just take things easy. Even when she had found out that Naruto was going out with Sakura he was their to comfort her. She told him all her feelings about the orange clad ninja and how much she loved him from afar. Shikamaru was the one to tell her that true love is when both people cannot deny their feeling for each other. True love was not hiding behind trees or stalking. Hinata still admired Naruto but no longer felt the feelings she had before. She was grateful to Shikamaru and always spoke highly of him when she was around Temari. Shikamaru found Hinata to be one of his most trusted friends. When ever Temari was made at him for screwing up Hinata would tell him how to fix it. She understood how women worked obviously. She was better at helping him than Chouji was because him and Chouji knew the same about women…nothing. She was also very good at keeping secrets unlike Ino the gossip queen. He knew that what ever he talked to her about, it was confidential. She was like his therapist. She had even saved his relationship with Temari. He had become less lazy about their dates and he always remembered their anniversary. Shikamaru figured out the reason he would do things when Hinata asked him to was…well, because she actually asked. Temari, Ino, even Tsunade nagged him. They would demand him to change his lazy ways. Shikamaru was so caught up with how annoying the girls were that he never listened to him. Hinata on the other hand used her quiet soothing voice and asked him nicely. It was his choice to be lazy or not. He also figured that he loves to choose to be lazy, but he would choose to be a better person…if only someone asked, and Hinata was that someone.

Hinata was halfway to Shikamaru's house when she spotted him on the hill. A look of worry crossed her face as she saw what he was doing. She had known him well enough to know that the only time he smoked, was when something bad happened. She carefully walked over to him and sat next to him. Shikamaru laid staring at the sky, cigarette hanging from his lips.

"um, S-S-Shikamaru-kun, I-I-is everything a-a-alright?" Hinata asked resisting the urge to poke her fingers together. Shikamaru remained unchanged. "yea, why?" He lazily replied. Hinata knew something was wrong but Shikamaru wasn't going to admit it. She could feel his tension and his unstable-ness even with out her Byakugan. "w-w-well it's j-j-just that your smoking a-a-and you only do that when your d-d-depressed."

Shikamaru was slightly shocked by how well she had known him. They had only recently established their friendship two years ago and already she's more in tune with him than Chouji. "It's a long story." He said taking another drag, staring at the sky. "She's not coming back is she?" Hinata asked staring at the grass. Shikamaru tensed up more. "what makes you say that?" Hinata just looked at him then back to the ground. "W-w-well Kurenai-sensei t-t-told me she was leaving today a-a-and your never this sad when she is g-g-going to return." Shikamaru managed to break out a faint smirk, this girl was pretty smart. He then stood up and put out the cigarette. "we…we loved each other…" Shikamaru said shoving his hand in his pockets. He looked at the grass holding back his tears. "I'll never find anyone like her again…how will I ever love again if I never find anyone like her." He knew he wouldn't find one like her. She was extremely troublesome but he thought back to when his father said even the most violent woman is gentle to the man she loves. He won't find a love like that, he knows this. Shikamaru clutched his hands in his pockets. He was determined not to let out his emotions again. That was until he felt two delicate arms wrap around his body from behind. Hinata had gotten up and hugged him. Shikamaru stiffened in response, trying harder not to cry. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Just because you'll never find a love like hers again doesn't mean you won't find love." She tightened her arms around him. "There are a lot of different kinds of love Shikamaru-kun, all with different degrees, you're the one that made me realize that remember? I know it hurts to lose someone you love, but your smart enough to know that no matter what there will be someone to love you even when you don't think so." Shikamaru relaxed a bit in her arms, he still fought the tears as he heard thunder above. "You should know that before you can find another love though, you must let go of the first one. It will only hurt more the longer you hold it in." Hinata was surprised with herself for a number of reasons. She was hugging Shikamaru telling him to let out his emotions. Why does she feel so strongly for him? Is it because she appreciates his friendship? Is it because he was their when she had lost her first love? Or was it something totally different? What ever it was, it made her stop stuttering. "Shikamaru-kun…just let it out, I'm here for you."

With that said Shikamaru could no longer hold it. He spun around and embraced Hinata tightly and let himself go. With his head on her shoulder he let out a torrent of tears. At the same time the clouds in the sky let loose as rain be gain to pour down on them. Hinata simply held onto Shikamaru and rubbed his back. He was there for her, now she had to be there for him.

Minutes passed and the rain lightened up, Shikamaru finally let his emotions show. He still felt sad but it didn't hurt as much. He really had to thank Hinata for this. He regained his composer a bit, they were still in a tight embrace. "t-t-thank you, Hinata-chan" He lifted his head up to look at her. She, like him, was completely soaked, but still she gave him a sincere smile. Shikamaru's heart jumped from looking into her pearl eyes. The sun shining on her causing her to glisten. Without thinking he leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Hinata was shocked at first but she continued to go along with it, she kissed him back. They held each other tighter while making out passionately. When they broke apart for air they couldn't help but look into each others eyes and smile. "y-y-you're welcome Shika-kun."

Shikamaru just smiled back and kissed her again. It was true he will never find a love like Temari's but he has found a better one. Hinata was practically the opposite of Temari. She was shy, submissive and non-violent. She was the least troublesome girl he knew. They never fought and never found need to one-up each other. His relationship with Temari left him feeling like they were just rivals in love, two independent people that just went well together. With Hinata, she was a girl that wanted protecting, she was like a damsel in distress and he was her night in shining armor.

Shikamaru lifted Hinata up and carried her bridal style to his house, away from the rain. A smile crossed both their lips as they once again kissed. Shikamaru left home heartbroken but returned with a better love.


End file.
